


like velvet

by astroblemish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, the plot is They're In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroblemish/pseuds/astroblemish
Summary: Baekhyun works long nights; Jongdae just wants to help him relax.





	like velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreaminginside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/gifts).



> for my dearest cat, because nothing says ‘happy birthday’ like some filthy fucking porn. while the original plan was to finish something with plot that ended up being unrealistic because i’m…. me. so this is what you get instead. (although i’ll finish one of those fics i’ve promised you one day. One Day.) thanks for always sharing the other half of our baekchen brain cell with me ♡ sorry this truly is just more garbage. sitting on this done in secret while you consistently reminded me that i never finished anything was a test of self-control ive never experienced before. thanks for that. also, fuck you.

* * *

 

 

When there’s a knock at the door, although he’ll never admit to it, Baekhyun jumps. It’s late enough that the whole office is empty --nothing but ghost cubicles, the already-vacuumed floors from the janitor having swept through, Baekhyun, and now Jongdae.

“Hi,” he says, smiling. There’s a plastic bag looped around his wrist; he holds it up. “I’m your surprise nine o’clock.”

“I told you I was working late, right?” Baekhyun blurts, panicking. They’d been through the whole nine-yards years ago; consecutive late nights and overworking paired with Baekhyun being the worst boyfriend ever. It had taken several interventions and a metaphorical slap in the face for Baekhyun to realise he was choosing work over the rest of his life for no good reason --they’d grown stronger because of it, though, together.

Unfortunately being a head designer comes with mandatory late nights. Sometimes.

“You did.” Jongdae puts the takeout on the drawing table in the centre of Baekhyun’s office and his backpack on the floor, careful to avoid the thin sketching paper scattered across it by gently pushing the piles back. He rounds Baekhyun’s desk and leans on the edge of it beside him, giving a lazy smile that shows the crow’s feet in the corners of his eyes behind his glasses. Jongdae could be one-hundred-and-one years old and ninety-nine percent dust and decay and Baekhyun would still love him. All of him. “But unfortunately I know you, and knowing you means knowing you haven’t eaten when you’re all--” He makes a vague hand gesture.

“Handsome and devastating?”

“Hmm, I’d say more overworked and exhausted.” Jongdae cups Baekhyun’s face, and he leans into the touch, sighing. He feels himself melting in Jongdae’s presence, and the shield of a hardworking head designer withers away leaving nothing but a tired boy. Jongdae’s thumb swipes over his cheekbones. “Please tell me you at least had lunch.”

Baekhyun huffs a laugh through his nose. “Soojung forced cup noodles down my throat with wooden chopsticks.”

“My hero.”

“I can think of better things to choke on, though.” There’s the tiniest hitch of Jongdae’s breath as Baekhyun kisses his palm, the inside of his wrist, hiding his smirk against Jongdae’s skin. He pulls back. “Unfortunately I have a conference call in--” Baekhyun glances at the corner of his computer screen-- “Four minutes.” Great.

“You can eat and talk, right?”

Baekhyun winces in place of an answer, and Jongdae sighs, frustrated as he returns to the takeout boxes at the drawing table, angrily tearing open a container of fried rice and digging into it with vengeance while Baekhyun dials in. It’s usually fine when Baekhyun works this late, so long as he gives a heads up, but Baekhyun knows it’s been grating on Jongdae overtime. A new big contract with a distributor in Korea ensures Privé will hit a whole other market in East Asia, but it also means conference calls at midday for them has Baekhyun staying in his office until nine, ten, sometimes even midnight --which is a pain in the ass, because he’s really only needed for appearance reasons.

He always goes home to Jongdae, at the end of the day, but it’s not the same if he’s dead asleep on the couch wrapped in a blanket from waiting for Baekhyun.

The call starts by nine-oh-two, and Baekhyun transfers it to his earpiece so Jongdae won’t be disturbed, scrolling through his phone lazily on Baekhyun’s couch. The food smells like a godsend, and Baekhyun’s mouth waters as he talks, his stomach choosing now of all times to growl and remind him that he hasn’t eaten in hours.

He smiles, sheepish. Jongdae rolls his eyes, stands, and takes the other unopened container, resuming his spot beside Baekhyun on his desk. Baekhyun has to use both hands to pull up the latest numbers on his desktop while talking to Privé’s higher ups and as soon as he’s finished there’s a chopsticks-full of fried rice in front of his face, with an expectant Jongdae arching an eyebrow.

Baekhyun swallows the saliva in his mouth and gives in, obediently opening up as Jongdae feeds him. It’s surprisingly easier this way --he can have both hands free to click between whatever documents the board is talking about with their new Korean partners, and every time Baekhyun doesn’t have to talk he can open his mouth and Jongdae will feed him. The whole container is finished in no time since Baekhyun doesn’t have a whole lot to say (but still has to keep up), and the last portion of rice slips from Jongdae’s chopsticks onto his lap.

“Shit,” Baekhyun curses under his breath, picking it off his trousers with his fingers and quickly popping it into his mouth.

“Everything alright?” his boss asks.

“Uh yeah just-- computer problems.” Panicking, Baekhyun holds out his hand, pointing to the napkins on the drawing table with wide eyes. Jongdae looks over, considering, and then does the last thing Baekhyun would expect; he pulls Baekhyun’s hand to his mouth, and licks his fingers clean.

Whatever his boss is talking about, Baekhyun instantly stops caring, enraptured with the way Jongdae licks over each digit bottom-to-top, pushing them into his mouth and sucking. In hindsight, this really should’ve been the _first_ thing Baekhyun expected, because Jongdae is devious above all else.

“Is this true, Mr. Byun?”

He’s taken Baekhyun’s other hand now to suck those fingers too, taking particular time and effort to kiss over the engagement ring on his fourth finger, embedded and surrounded by their wedding ring, specially made, then his knuckles, down his arm.

“Uh y-yes it’s true,” Baekhyun somehow manages, watching as Jongdae lowers himself to kiss more of Baekhyun’s arm as he pushes the sleeves of his shirt up, straddling his lap. “I’ve already begun designing a collection unique to Korea and Korean styles that should help Privé’s launch there…”

“Exclusivity is key,” his boss says. The call laughs, including Baekhyun, but it’s one of breathless disbelief as he tips his head back, Jongdae having unlooped the top button of his shirt to tug Baekhyun’s collar aside and mouth at his clavicle.

Baekhyun takes the momentary reprieve to hit the mute button on his earpiece. “What the hell are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Jongdae counters, childish. He looks down at Baekhyun as he pulls back, tipping his head. “Am I not allowed to kiss my husband?”

“This isn’t kissing your husband, Jongdae, this is attempted exhibitionism.”

Jongdae’s mouth twitches upwards, once. “So does that mean you want me to stop? Because I will if you say so. You know that.”

As if to prove it Jongdae pulls back, but Baekhyun’s hand flies to his wrist, keeping him in place. Jongdae grins, which is exactly how Baekhyun knows he’s fucked.

“No.” Baekhyun swallows. “No, but just-- stay quiet.”

“I’m nothing if not subtle,” Jongdae whispers against his ear, teasing, before nibbling beneath it, making Baekhyun sigh as he tunes back into the call --or at least tries to, but with Jongdae kissing his neck it’s hard to focus on anything else. Baekhyun has to bite his lip to stop himself from gasping when he feels Jongdae’s teeth at his skin, sucking a mark at the joint of his neck to his shoulder.

“Yes,” he agrees with his boss when prompted, breathless. Jongdae’s fingers undo more buttons, slipping into his shirt and down his chest. “Those are the proven results…”

Fuck, Baekhyun’s eyelids flutter shut as Jongdae kisses the base of his throat, and it all goes to hell when he feels Jongdae’s hips roll over his thigh, pressing against the base of his stomach with his fingers curled around Baekhyun’s hips. Baekhyun spreads his knees apart further so it’s easier for Jongdae to slot between them, grind his hardening cock against Baekhyun’s thigh.

Jongdae laughs breathlessly into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. “Fuck,” he breathes out, mimicking Baekhyun’s current thought process precisely. His hips roll again, no rhythm to it, no grace, a rushed, desperate sort of instinct to seek pressure. Baekhyun hears his name being mentioned in the call but it’s overshadowed by the way Jongdae mocks it, breathing  _Mr. Byun_ into the shell of his ear and laughing.

Asshole.

Baekhyun counters that by saying, “Yes, that’s correct,” into the call, and then sliding his hands into the back pockets of Jongdae’s jeans to grab his ass and push him down. Jongdae groans, mouthing mindlessly at Baekhyun’s neck, allowing Baekhyun to help build a rhythm, encouraging his incessant rocking. Jongdae’s nails move upwards to dig into Baekhyun’s shoulder blades as he rolls down in smooth, long strokes over Baekhyun’s thigh and against his stomach, over and over again. Baekhyun sucks in air between his teeth at the thought of Jongdae coming in his jeans --jeans that Baekhyun designed, and gave to him-- right here, just like this, while everybody listens.

Jongdae must be thinking along the same lines, because he practically whimpers, a high-pitched moan that’s somewhere between desperate and needy as he scratches Baekhyun’s back through his shirt.

It had been loud enough to be heard through the call, because the current speaker pauses.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun apologises. “That was my cat.” Jongdae's skin is flushed, his eyes dark, expression somewhere between embarrassed and unapologetic about it. Baekhyun presses the tips of his fingers to Jongdae's lips. “I’m still trying to train him to be quiet.”

Jongdae's mouth opens obediently, three of Baekhyun's fingers pushing past his lips to muffle his moans. Jongdae holds onto his wrist as he stares into Baekhyun’s eyes, tongue circling the tips of his fingers before sliding along the underside, bobbing his head along their length like he wishes it weren’t Baekhyun’s fingers that he had in his mouth. Fuck, Baekhyun’s hips squirm a little on instinct, seeking pressure and finding none with Jongdae pinning him down like this.

Jongdae’s eyes close from the pleasure as his grinding grows more insistent, and Baekhyun fumbles to mute his earpiece, placing his free hand back in Jongdae’s pocket.

“Fuck Jongdae you look so good,” he praises, Jongdae only managing a moan in response with Baekhyun’s fingers in his mouth. “Riding my thigh like that, so pretty. Do you want everyone to hear you come?”

The only sound Jongdae is capable of making at that is a broken sort of sob, hips growing more rushed as he grinds against Baekhyun like his life depends on it. Baekhyun presses his fingers over Jongdae’s crooked teeth, watching the way his throat bobs as he swallows.

Reluctantly, yet hurried, Baekhyun pulls his fingers out to kiss Jongdae instead, overwhelmed by the urge to suck on his tongue, nose bumping against his glasses, dragging his teeth over Jongdae’s bottom lip. Jongdae groans at that, one hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder shifting to cup his face and hold him there.

“You’re so perfect,” Baekhyun says, scraping his nails over Jongdae’s throat, catching on the chain around his neck --another gift, courtesy of Baekhyun. “Are you close?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae admits, and his hips stutter to prove it. His forehead presses against Baekhyun’s shoulder as he laughs, a hand cupping the back of his neck. “Wanna come just like this.”

“Then come baby,” Baekhyun goads, all the right amount of sleazy and tacky that Jongdae hates but won’t ever admit to finding hot, breathing harshly as he continues grinding down. “I want to see you.” Baekhyun hears his name being spoken and unmutes the call without hesitation. “Yes, that’s correct.”

Jongdae is gasping into the other side of his neck, now, nails digging into Baekhyun’s skin as he increases the friction. Baekhyun gives one of his scripted answers about Privé’s success as he strokes Jongdae’s narrow waist underneath his hoodie and shirt, encouraging and endeared. His other hand twists the chain of his necklace ever so slightly, not enough to cut off any oxygen, but enough to leave red marks on his skin, a warning to stay quiet.

It doesn’t take much. The combination of Jongdae’s exhibitionistic tendencies in tandem with Baekhyun’s persuasion has Jongdae tensing before he comes, a simple gasp against Baekhyun’s neck as he rides it out. Jongdae slows, then stops, chest heaving in Baekhyun’s arms as he recovers. Baekhyun strokes his back through it, lying to his boss about looking at the numbers on his computer as they speak.

He mutes himself. “You okay?”

Jongdae nods. “Yeah.” He pulls back, and Baekhyun kisses him, soft and closed-mouth, brief.

“Did it feel good?” he asks. Jongdae nods again. “It looked good. You’re so fucking perfect.”

Jongdae smiles at that, mischievous, and his eyes drop down to Baekhyun’s lap as he shifts, hand tracing down the remainder buttons that are still looped through his shirt until it brushes over Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun exhales slowly through his nose, letting Jongdae kiss him once, then pull back, twice, three times. Soft, wet, slow kisses. He palms Baekhyun through his work trousers.

“All worked up, huh?” Jongdae’s eyes are sparkling. “How much did you enjoy me coming for you like that, knowing everyone could hear?”

Baekhyun laughs. “Too much.” He can hear them chatting in his ear now, not paying attention to it in the slightest as his hips clumsily roll up into Jongdae’s hands, finding his ass again and squeezing.

“Yeah?” Jongdae taunts. “What else do you want me to do while they listen? Tie you up? Suck you off? Have them all hear you beg for me to fuck you?” Baekhyun whimpers at the thought, looking up at Jongdae, speechless, throat dry. Jongdae cups his cheek. “Want them to hear how good you are for me? How good you make me feel?”

The thought has Baekhyun hot all over, squirming as he turns to putty in Jongdae’s arms. He doesn’t care what Jongdae does or who hears it at this rate, he just wants Jongdae to _touch him_.

“Please,” Baekhyun breathes out, to all of it, none of it, anything. Jongdae just grins, hand giving up on its ministrations --Baekhyun makes a noise in the back of his throat at the loss of pressure-- to unbutton the last section of Baekhyun’s shirt, pulling off the chair and sinking to his knees beneath the desk.

Oh god. Baekhyun’s hand immediately threads through Jongdae’s hair as Jongdae kisses at his navel, his waistline, nipping his hips.

Fucking tease.

Baekhyun scrambles to unmute the call when there’s a period of silence, and awkwardly asks the associate to repeat the question. He has to pull up a certain document on his computer to answer, and Baekhyun flies to pull his wheeled chair closer to his desk, pushing Jongdae further beneath it in the process.

“Ow,” Baekhyun hears from beneath the wood, muffled, and then Jongdae’s laugh, shifting to accommodate himself in the limited space. Baekhyun answers the question dutifully and pushes one hand beneath the desk to stroke Jongdae’s head in apology. Jongdae tugs it down to kiss his knuckles gently; no harm done.

Then he tugs Baekhyun’s pants down to his thighs to lick at his cock, and it’s all downhill from there.

Jongdae sucks dick like he was born to be good at it, which is a terrible life’s purpose but god, Baekhyun isn’t complaining. He has to listen to his boss discuss contract finalities while Jongdae licks base to tip, wrapping his lips around the head to suck while his fingers lazily pump the rest. Jongdae’s cheek bulges out as Baekhyun’s cock presses against it, and Baekhyun has to muffle his whimper by shoving his fist into his mouth, biting down on it while his nails dig into Jongdae’s scalp, desperately trying to stay quiet.

His boss asks a question, and Baekhyun has to reel it all in, doing his best to answer while Jongdae looks up at him from under the desk with dark, knowing eyes, running his lips over the under side, then around the head and down before springing back up, rinsing and repeating.

Baekhyun is panting from exertion, his hips pushing forward to seek more of Jongdae’s mouth every time he pulls back and gives a cheeky smile. Baekhyun bites his lip, tipping his head back as he tries to control himself.

“Don’t forget to listen to the call,” Jongdae tells him, sucking on the head of Baekhyun’s cock briefly and moaning a little, like Baekhyun in his mouth is the best thing he’s ever tasted. Baekhyun’s office is nothing but glass walls; even though the floor is deserted, anyone could walk in and see Jongdae’s mouth around his cock, moaning for him like this. Combined with the thrill of the call, Baekhyun isn’t going to last very long. Baekhyun bites on the inside of his own palm to muffle his whimper. “We wouldn’t want you to have to do this all over again because you weren’t paying attention.”

Jongdae stops teasing after that, no more of his push-pull dichotomy, deep-throating Baekhyun like it’s nothing with one hand up his shirt, raking his nails over his stomach and moaning around his cock. It’s too much, Baekhyun lets out a single broken sob as his hand tightens in Jongdae’s hair before he pulls back entirely, opening his mouth, jerking Baekhyun off until he comes on Jongdae’s face, over his glasses and everything.

Baekhyun gasps in place of noise as Jongdae just moans in want and surprise, licking the come around his lips and collecting the rest with his fingers before sucking them into his mouth, holding eye contact with Baekhyun the entire time as he sighs in pleasure.

“Mute yourself,” Jongdae commands, voice low, and Baekhyun does without question, uncaring of whatever anyone except Jongdae has to say right now. Jongdae crawls out from underneath the desk, pushing Baekhyun’s chair back to sit in his lap as he takes his glasses off, brushing his bangs back by shaking his head. He examines the dirty frames, swiping his fingers through the come before holding it against Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun obeys with a whimper, sucking over Jongdae’s fingers as they slide along his tongue and brush the back of his throat, making him gag. Jongdae takes his hand out and wipes it dry on Baekhyun’s shirt, then kisses him, hungry and demanding. Baekhyun whines when he pulls back, lips swollen as he licks over them.

“Finish the call,” Jongdae says. “We’ll finish this afterwards.”

The promise of more is hypnotic, but Jongdae has always been addictive like that, stringing Baekhyun along and stealing all of his attention. Baekhyun thinks fleetingly to all the straight men that work for him, joking about being tired of their wives --Baekhyun doesn’t get it. Years together have only shown Baekhyun how utterly enraptured with Jongdae he is, how dedicated. Nothing could ever be boring so long as Jongdae is there; Baekhyun is sure of it.

It’s almost impossible to pay attention post-orgasm. Baekhyun is usually spacey and craving affection after sex, but with Jongdae he’s conditioned into expecting more so it’s even worse. His whole body is on edge, cock twitching at the thought of what comes _after_. As such, all Baekhyun can do is talk on auto-pilot, eyes trained to Jongdae the whole time. Tracking him through the office, to the bathroom and back again, watching him flop on Baekhyun’s couch, phone above his face, waiting for the catch.

There isn’t one. Baekhyun relaxes, bit by bit, focusing back on the call. It’s close to ending, and there’s a feeling of relief that comes with that. Baekhyun looks forward to going home, to the messy mismatched apartment he owns with Jongdae, curling in bed together and spending all of the next day lazing around, head in Jongdae’s lap watching daytime TV and ordering in because they can’t be bothered doing dishes. It has Baekhyun letting his guard down, ready for the work week to end, and then Jongdae stands.

It’s nothing noteworthy by anybody else’s standards, but Jongdae can’t be trusted. He looks bored, disinterested, waiting for Baekhyun to be done with work as he fishes through his backpack for something. Then, Jongdae pulls off his hoodie, revealing Baekhyun’s silk shirt that he’s wearing beneath, the one that’s patterned with Baekhyun’s messy scrawl across it.

That can’t be good.

Baekhyun swallows, because his mouth has already started watering, biting his lip as he hums along to whatever his boss is saying and keeping glassy eyes trained on Jongdae as he moves to the centre of the room by the drawing table.

It’s lazy, really, the way Jongdae palms himself through his jeans with his eyes closed, unbuttoning and undoing the fly to reach inside his own underwear and jerk himself off with long, languid strokes. Baekhyun watches hungrily, wondering if he’s meant to touch himself too, so he does, eyes rolling back briefly at the sudden relief that comes from his own hand. His dick practically springs to life, pointing at Jongdae like its a compass and he’s true north --Baekhyun is a sexual pavlovian mess.

Jongdae’s putting on a show, so Baekhyun tries to sit back and enjoy it, biting into his own hand as Jongdae takes his jeans off to show the lacey thigh suspenders he’s sporting beneath, keeping his shirt tucked right. Fuck, he looks so good, all lean muscle and smooth skin trailed with hair that Baekhyun wants to kiss so bad his blood burns for it, Jongdae touching himself in Baekhyun’s shirt, in his office, on his desk, uncaring of the paperwork on the desk or the glass walls, the offices behind him and the city sprawling in front of him. Anyone could walk in and see Jongdae like this, and Baekhyun has a feeling that’s exactly what he wants.

It all goes to hell when Jongdae unclips the elastic of the suspenders to take off his underwear, and kneels on the drawing table, thighs apart, and starts fingering himself, crying out Baekhyun’s name as he fucks his own hand. God, it’s unbearable, two fingers slide in with ease helped by the lube Jongdae conveniently has on hand, which all leaves Baekhyun to believe that the fucker _planned_ for this. What a piece of shit.  

Not that he’s complaining, too busy jerking off at the sight of Jongdae pressing against his own fingers, complaining that it’s not enough and he wishes Baekhyun were touching him instead, wishes it were his fingers inside of him so he could lick them afterwards. Baekhyun lets out another muffled sob, taking his hand off his own cock so that he doesn’t come too fast; the call is wrapping up, and he needs to fuck Jongdae or he’s going to die. He’s sure of it.

They say they’re goodbyes, and then Baekhyun’s boss asks if he’s okay. They’re the last ones left.  

“Yes,” he barely manages, as Jongdae just gasps out his name again. Baekhyun white knuckles the armrests of his chair. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” she continues, worried. “You seemed out of it today.”

“Just tired,” Baekhyun answers. It’s only a half-life. “These calls are getting out of hand with how late they are.”

Jongdae stops, at that, standing and looking at Baekhyun with dark eyes. He steps towards him.

“You’re right, we should stop agreeing to their terms now that it looks like we have the contract in the bag. I was thinking…”

“Yep,” Baekhyun agrees mindlessly to his boss’ words, not even listening as Jongdae approaches. “Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Definitely.” Jongdae is straddling him again, nothing but his shirt and unclipped suspenders. The sleeves dangle past his fingertips; Baekhyun feels the silk brush over his neck as Jongdae grips onto his shoulders for balance before sinking down onto Baekhyun’s cock. “Okay bye!”

Baekhyun throws his ear piece across the room and immediately kisses Jongdae, moaning into it as his hips rock upwards, a restrained movement with how they’re sitting. It’s not enough.

“Fuck I love you,” Baekhyun blurts. Jongdae just laughs.

“That was fun, huh?” His eyes sparkle above his grin, even as he rises and falls, rolling his hips over Baekhyun’s cock and bouncing himself on it. Baekhyun groans. “Maybe we should do it again sometime.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Then I’ll have to bring you back to life with true love’s kiss,” Jongdae teases, smiling as he pecks Baekhyun’s nose.

Baekhyun wrinkles it. “I’m not Snow White.”

“Are you saying I wouldn’t make a great Prince Charming?” Jongdae pouts, moving his hips in a tight circle that has Baekhyun gasping.

Baekhyun stands in retaliation with his arms under Jongdae’s thighs, knocking him back against his desk as he yelps, clutching onto Baekhyun’s shoulders for balance, who now stands between his spread legs, pants around his thighs, palms flat on the desk. It’s easier to fuck him, like this, and Jongdae moans at the new angle, ankles crossing behind Baekhyun’s back.

“You’re a villain,” Baekhyun corrects. “A very devious, very horny villain.”

“Yeah your dirty talk needs a lot of work.” Jongdae lets out a pleased sigh as Baekhyun bites his neck, unbuttoning his shirt, pushing deeper. He tips the silk off his shoulders so that it pools at his elbows and kisses the line of his neck, biting his collarbones. “Ah fuck that feels good.”

Baekhyun grunts in response, hands sliding down Jongdae’s chest to his hips, pulling them flush against him to hear Jongdae gasp, nails digging into Baekhyun’s back. God, he’s so beautiful.

“You’re terrible.”

“Says the guy that’s balls deep in my ass after I gave him the best exhbitionist head of his life.” Baekhyun laughs in disbelief against Jongdae’s neck.

“And _I’m_ the one with bad dirty talk?”

“Yeah.” They’re face-to-face now, Jongdae presses his forehead to Baekhyun’s, smiling. “Could use some work. Guess we’ll just have to fuck a lot more to practice.”

Baekhyun huffs out another breathy laugh, then kisses Jongdae, because only he could make Baekhyun feel turned on, amused, exasperated, and so, so, so in love, all at once.

“We’re literally fucking right now,” he points out. “We had sex thirty minutes ago.”

“And to think your dirty talk is still so bad…”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“Yeah?” Jongdae goads. “How?”

His eyes offer a challenge, so Baekhyun kisses him roughly before pulling out altogether, feeling --rather than hearing-- the disappointed noise Jongdae makes in the back of his throat. Slowly, Baekhyun coalesces Jongdae into turning over, his stomach pressed to the wood of the desk.

“Oh god,” he says, then laughs. “How long have you fantasized about this?”

“Too long,” Baekhyun mumbles, pushing back in roughly and enjoying the way Jongdae’s spine bends as he cries out, back muscles rippling. Baekhyun smooths his hands up Jongdae’s sides, fisting one hand through his hair to keep him in place, fucking him hard enough the desk squeaks across the floor.

“Yeah?” Jongdae gasps out, nails digging into the wood of Baekhyun’s desk. “ _Oh_ , fuck-- Want me to call you Mr. Byun?”

“No.” Baekhyun’s fantasies don’t involve anything like _that_ , they just involve Jongdae, in any capacity that he’ll let Baekhyun have him. Baekhyun tugs on his hair roughly, enjoying the way Jongdae cries out as it lets Baekhyun push inside him rougher, neck craned back and throat exposed. Baekhyun bites the side of it. “Didn’t I mention something about you needing to stay quiet?”

Even pinned down like this, gasping and writhing from pleasure, Jongdae still looks smug.

“Make me.”

Baekhyun uses the leverage he has with his hand in Jongdae’s hair to jerk him back entirely, pulling him in for a wet, hungry kiss over his shoulder. Jongdae moans into Baekhyun’s mouth in tandem with the hard push of his hips, pushing back with every thrust because it’s never enough for him. Never has been. Baekhyun uses the other hand to jerk Jongdae off beneath the table, enjoying the way he whines, even though it’s way too loud.  

To contrast against that, Baekhyun pulls back entirely, leaving Jongdae gasping and confused as he’s left untouched, unfilled. “You just don’t shut up do you?”

“Fuck Baekhyun don’t _stop_.” Jongdae pushes his ass back desperately, but Baekhyun has him pinned in place. His hips squirm, seeking friction. “You asshole.”

“ _I’m_ the asshole?” Baekhyun scoffs. “Don’t start something if you’re not prepared to be punished for it, darling.”

Jongdae’s jaw locks in place, and he narrows his eyes at Baekhyun over his shoulder, but stays quiet.

“Much better.” Baekhyun sinks to his knees, leaving a kiss against the back of Jongdae’s thigh as he does so. Jongdae’s nails dig into the desk in anticipation. “How badly do you want to be heard, huh?” He licks a long, slow stripe, enjoying the way Jongdae shivers. “Want everyone to see you? How perfect you are? Let them watch you beg for my cock?”

Baekhyun fucks Jongdae with his tongue roughly while waiting for an answer, feeling Jongdae shake and tense around his fingers and mouth.

“Didn’t I say it before?” Jongdae pants, wrapping his hand in Baekhyun’s hair to jerk it back, turning around and leaning on the desk so that Baekhyun is left on his knees, forced to stare up at him. “Your dirty talk is terrible.”

He leans down to kiss Baekhyun, pushing his tongue into his mouth and making Baekhyun moan. His scalp tingles where Jongdae’s fingers pull his hair back and his cock jerks, once, aching for Jongdae, just like the rest of him.

Jongdae pulls away from the kiss, letting Baekhyun go, and Baekhyun whimpers, staring reverently as Jongdae just paces away, walking backwards towards the window.

“Come on love,” he says, beckoning with a hand outstretched. His eyes are so dark. Jongdae turns at the floor-to-ceiling glass window, tilting his face so Baekhyun can see the outline of his profile perfectly against the sprawling L.A city lights. His heart squeezes in his chest. “Show me how good you can be.”

Entranced, Baekhyun stands, strips off his pants completely, and moves to Jongdae mindlessly, chasing his mouth and moaning into the bruising kiss they share, noses bumping at the awkward angle over his shoulder as Baekhyun’s hands wrap around his waist from behind, feeling the silk against his skin. Baekhyun breaks the kiss only to watch his hands smooth down Jongdae’s back to his narrow hips, placing a kiss against the nape of his neck before pulling him closer and pushing back in.

Jongdae breathes out a sigh of relief, fogging the glass, and Baekhyun brings a hand up to hook under his chin and pull him in for another kiss, rolling his hips to feel Jongdae moan against his lips.

“You’re beautiful,” Baekhyun breathes out, pressing his forehead into Jongdae’s shoulder. His skin looks golden in the neon glow of city lights. “You feel so fucking good.” He mouths mindlessly at Jongdae’s shoulder, over the scratch lines and old hickeys, leaving more bite marks. Kisses the red indents from the chain around his neck. “Always so fucking tight for me.”

“Only for you,” Jongdae says, his hand reaching around to cup the back of Baekhyun’s neck, pushing his mouth closer as his teeth dig into the skin. Jongdae’s fingers thread through his hair, his other hand seeking leverage on the glass as he’s pressed against it, on display for the whole world to see. “You make me feel so good-- fuck.” Jongdae laughs against the glass. “I love you.”

“Love you,” Baekhyun agrees, mindlessly. He’s not going to last much longer, not with Jongdae’s handprints on the foggy glass and the feeling of him around Baekhyun. “Love you so fucking much. Wanna see you.”

“Then let me turn around.”

It takes an inhuman amount of self control to stop fucking Jongdae even for a moment, to let him press his back against the glass and look at Baekhyun, cup his face and pull him in for an inappropriately sweet kiss. Baekhyun squeezes Jongdae’s ass with one hand before smoothing it down the back of his thigh to hitch it on his hip, pulling him back in. Jongdae tips his head back to gasp and Baekhyun nips at his throat, leaving behind a reddening indent of teeth.

Feeling brave, Baekhyun picks up Jongdae’s other leg too, hoisting him against the window pane. That makes Jongdae let out a broken sob of surprise and pleasure both, arms fumbling to wrap around Baekhyun’s neck to find balance, the shirt still caught on his elbows. Jongdae holds his weight up on Baekhyun’s shoulders to push down against the rhythm --Baekhyun’s right hand flies out to splay on the glass, steadying himself.

“Fuck,” Jongdae breathes out. “ _Fuck_ you feel so good.”

“‘M not gonna last,” Baekhyun laughs, body mindlessly thrusting forward as he fucks up into Jongdae, sliding along the glass, completely unable to stop. “Can’t.”

“That’s okay.” Jongdae touches Baekhyun’s face, kissing him. “Come inside me baby, I wanna feel it. Show the world how good you are for me.”

It doesn’t take much more after that, kissing Jongdae passionately before Baekhyun comes with a moan. He lowers Jongdae as his strength droops, catching his breath with his forehead on Jongdae’s shoulder. Slowly, with reverence, Baekhyun sinks to his knees in front of Jongdae, watching the way come trails down his thighs.

“Oh,” Jongdae says softly, in realisation. “Oh, love…”

“Wanna make you feel good,” Baekhyun mumbles, kissing Jongdae’s thigh, trailing from the inside of his knees upwards. When he reaches the thigh suspenders, he snaps the elastic, kissing the red mark they leave behind. Jongdae sighs in pleasure.

“You gonna make me come too?” he asks. “Be a good boy for me?”

Baekhyun looks up at Jongdae, shadowed by the city lights through the glass, a figure to be worshipped, and takes both of his hands in each of his own, intertwining their fingers.

He’d do _anything_ for Jongdae.

He kisses the wedding ring on Jongdae’s left hand, briefly, before wrapping his lips around Jongdae’s cock, keeping his eyes upwards to watch him moan.

“Fuck you’re so good to me,” Jongdae praises endlessly, babbling. “Such a good boy. Feel so good.” He laughs, breathless. “Gonna make me come.”

“That’s okay,” Baekhyun murmurs as he pulls back, freeing one hand to hitch Jongdae’s thigh over his shoulder and biting the inside before licking over it with dichotomous tenderness. “I love you.”

“Love y-- _fuck_.” Jongdae’s head tips back as Baekhyun resumes sucking him off, free hand trailing up his legs to collect his own mess and push it back inside, fingering Jongdae in the way Baekhyun knows he likes best while Jongdae’s leg wraps around his head, pushing Baekhyun deeper along his cock. Baekhyun simply bobs his head, tongue along the underside, and when Jongdae comes with a cry so loud it seems like it should shatter glass he closes his eyes and takes all of it, every bit of Jongdae he can, mouth unrelenting around the head of his cock to get every last drop.

When he’s done, Jongdae’s leg flops back down, and he pants, chest heaving, as he slides down the glass until he’s sitting in front of Baekhyun, speechless.

“Wow,” is all he says.

Baekhyun smiles, crawling forward to kiss Jongdae against the glass. He hums, content.

“Was that good?”

“Even better than the last round.” Jongdae smiles, Baekhyun’s favourite sight. He laughs as Baekhyun leans in again, hungry for more kisses, but indulges him all the same. “You uh. Might want to make sure the cleaner gets these stains though.” Jongdae grimaces as he looks between his legs.

“I’ll pay them to keep quiet, don’t worry.” Jongdae snickers.

“C’mon,” he mumbles against Baekhyun’s mouth, who just keeps chasing his lips, over and over again, cupping his face to hold him here forever. “Let’s clean up what we can.”

Baekhyun groans, kissing Jongdae for a few more seconds before he stands. There’s a smear over the glass that has Baekhyun suddenly aware of what he’s just done. Dear _god_ , he had sex _in his office_.

 _While his boss listened_.

“I’m going to hell,” Baekhyun states out-of-the-blue.

“Yeah I’ll see you there,” Jongdae agrees.

“At least we’re going together.” At the end of the day, Baekhyun supposes, that’s all that matters.

They clean up in the office bathrooms, with Jongdae complaining about having to go commando in his semi-gross jeans.

“Just wear my shirt and your underwear down then,” Baekhyun suggests. They only have to take an elevator down to the car park, it’s not a big deal. “It looks good.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes behind his now-clean glasses. “Yeah of course _you’d_ say that.”

“You look good in anything though.” Baekhyun pouts.

“Is that why you threw out half of my wardrobe when we started dating?”

Well, what was Baekhyun meant to do? He works in _fashion_ , and Jongdae dresses like a charity donation bin that only has XXL when he doesn’t intervene.

“You still looked good,” Baekhyun excuses. “I just made sure you look even better.”  

“Uh-huh,” Jongdae replies without an ounce of belief, cocking an eyebrow. Baekhyun juts out his bottom lip and Jongdae falls for the bait when he leans forward to kiss him, pressing him against the bathroom sink.

They do what they can do dab out questionable stains with wet paper towel, and Baekhyun reorganises his desk so it doesn’t look like someone was… well, either fucked or murdered on it. Could easily be one of the two. He slides the desk back into place, wipes away the lube, fixes the papers on the drawing table, and then collapses on the couch while Jongdae clears away the glass smear with windex he found in the office kitchen.

What a romantic night.

“Okay next time we’ll just fuck at home.” Baekhyun yawns. “Cleaning up sucks. Trying to make it look like I’m not the least professional person ever sucks.”

Jongdae laughs, falling into Baekhyun’s open arms and smiling up at him, chin on his chest. He’s still in Baekhyun’s shirt, oversized and dangling on his narrower frame. Baekhyun has to kiss him. He just has to.

One hand traces circles on Jongdae’s lower back as they make out, slow and soft, while the other thumbs his cheekbones beneath his glasses, cupping his face.

“Here’s a thought,” Jongdae starts. “...We stay here and make out all night.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, nuzzling against Jongdae’s neck and just. Inhaling. “I wanna go home,” he whines, even if he doesn’t really want to drive back and everything. The couch is so comfortable with Jongdae lazy and pliant on top of him like this; it’s more tempting than it should be.

Jongdae touches Baekhyun’s cheek, smiling. “We’re already home.” He presses their foreheads together. Baekhyun intertwines their fingers and kisses Jongdae’s knuckles, one by one.

“As romantic as that is, some people here come in to work on Saturdays.”

“Ugh, fine.” Jongdae groans. “At least carry me down.” He stubbornly wriggles closer to Baekhyun’s chest.

“Are you kidding? You weigh a bazillion tons.”

“Baekhyun you held me against a window and fucked me like… twenty minutes ago.”

“That’s because the source of my power is my boner.”

“I hate you,” Jongdae says, “so much. All the time. Constantly.”

Baekhyun kisses his temple, tucking loose curls behind Jongdae’s ear. “Love you too, babe.”

“Take me home before you get fired for misconduct.”

Baekhyun grunts, rolling out from underneath Jongdae, who’s still on the couch, making childish grabby hands up at him. Baekhyun just shakes his head before dragging him off, laughing at the way Jongdae wriggles and whines, complaining about mistreatment. Baekhyun makes it up to him by hoisting him off the floor and kissing him, straining to pick him up in his arms bridal style and carry him to the elevator. Jongdae laughs the whole way, until Baekhyun loses strength and drops him on the floor by accident --then he just says that Baekhyun is never going to get to fuck him again, now that his ass is broken.

Baekhyun drives back harmonising with Jongdae to the car radio, and they shower together in their apartment, kissing beneath the stream, washing each other’s hair. It’s long past midnight by the time they collapse in bed, exhausted and lazy, skin still pink from the shower. Jongdae nuzzles up against Baekhyun’s back with his nose at the nape of his neck, intertwining their left hands over his abdomen.

“Goodnight,” Jongdae yawns. “I love you. Stop working so much.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun agrees easily, just like that. He brings Jongdae’s hand to his mouth and kisses it. “I love you too.”

It’s good to be home.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_StftNJQBoU) which absolutely slaps. also because my useless fuckn monkey brain could not think of a better title. god.


End file.
